Dark Wonderland X
by Lys-Rayn
Summary: Wonderland was in peace. Until a black witch thirsts for Power. With Alice and Bella as her guardian , they fight to return the peace and the true queen of Dark Wonderland. The time for the Crown to shatter has come, and Dark Wonderland will rule all.


**So hey everybody!**

**I know I pulled a Houdini and disappeared. But I'm back! :D**

**Long time no see! =))). Well I'm back now, and that's all that matters, I guess. Hahaha.**

**Hopefully I don't disappoint you with this fanfic. It's a shame to just throw this in the trash, so I decided to continue it, for the sake of people knowing its story. =))). It's hardly fair to just waste a perfectly good idea. **

**Since its summer here where I am, my goal is to finish this story by the time it ends…. Giving me a month and a half. So Good luck to me! :D**

**Reviews are appreciated. Critiques are welcome. Tell me what you think of it, kay?**

**Btw, I didn't completely revise this chapter but it's still revised nonetheless. So without further ado, I give you…..**

Dark Wonderland X

Chapter 1: Is it a dream?

_Dreams and Reality are easily determined… But sometimes, they aren't._

Bella's P.O.V

_Where am I?_

… _Why does it feel... familiar to me… I've never been here before… Have I? _

_Slowly, I walked, placing my hands in front of me in this dark cold place in case some force with a twisted humor decided to take advantage of my klutziness and push me, making me fall headfirst and hit the rocky ground. We wouldn't want that, now would we? Drip. Drip… I hear something dripping from afar... Surely that's a sign that water is near…? Where am I?_

_I continue walking. This is getting really eerie. Drip. Drip. I hear nothing but that blasted dripping…. I walk further….. Further into the depths of this ominous cave… I don't know how long I've been walking but... I see something… It looks like a torch. I come near it, grateful for the light. I faced the wall and saw something. _

_I saw that there were ancient words engraved on the wall. I looked closer. I knew it was pointless but I couldn't help think that I could understand it. I slowly reached out my hand to touch the inscriptions. I knew it was pointless in doing so but somehow I could feel myself understanding it. I started reading._

"_Wonderland._

_A beautiful place ruled by the Cuore, Spade, Clover, and Dia Regno._

_Peaceful, has it been, for long centuries._

_Until the Strega Nera became corrupted with power,_

_Planning on ruling Wonderland as its Regina del Cuore._

_Leading the army, she uses a princess as her puppet,_

_And makes her the Regina del Cuore._

_In order to do so, she cursed the four Kings, spirits they will exist as,_

_Never feeling human touch again._

_Wonderland was in chaos._

_Villagers were burned._

_Wonderlanders were brutally murdered._

_Until then the Regina del Cuore hid her two daughters,_

_But the Principessa Guardiano del Cuore died _

_Protecting her sister._

_The Regina del Cuore was able to send the remaining princess,_

_to the world where she knows,_

_The Strega Nera would not dare set foot on._

_The world called Earth._

_Wonderland, now renamed as Dark Wonderland._

_Stays in silence._

_As it waits for its rightful Regina del Cuore,_

_And her guardian reborn,_

_To return to Dark Wonderland,_

_And free it from its misery."_

_I stared at it for a long time. How was I able to read that? I know I never learned Italian.. Wonderland? As in Alice in wonderland? Oh god... This is getting weird..._

"_Child, what are you doing here?" I shrieked and quickly turned around and froze in place._

_The Man before me was handsome. He was pale, had Gold eyes, and had slightly long hair the color of the sun. I couldn't stop myself from staring. He was very, very, very to die for handsome._

_I noticed the way he dressed. He wore a white shirt and pants that were loose around his legs and at the hem had intricate designs. A Gold sash was tied around his waist that had intricate designs too and had moon shaped stones hanging at the end of his sash. He wore a white long robe that hid his whole body and that closed at the side of his chest by a moon shaped stone. He was also wearing white boots._

_And lastly was his staff. It was long, and had a Blue Shaped moon on the top with intricate designs. It had a star dangling from its upper tip. On the base of it was gold with ancient words like the ones on the wall. And two silver vines wrapping around it. _

_I blushed as he smiled at me._

"_Are you lost?" he asked me. His voice sounded like an angel's voice… I almost fainted. I said ALMOST._

"_Uhm…. I.. I think so…." I stumbled on my words. He smiled at me._

"_How did you get here?" _

"_uhm.. I really don't know… I ... I was sleeping…. And then I was just here….." I saw his smile straightened when I said that._

"_I…I know it's hard to believe… I don't believe it either... I must be dreaming." I blabbed. God, someone should shut me up right now._

_He stared at me. Unmoving… I fidgeted in my place… we stayed like this for 5 minutes. Then he suddenly smiled. I sighed in relief._

_He looked behind me._

"_Can you understand those words?" He asked. I looked back at the wall._

"_Surprisingly, I do... I don't know how I did… But the words came to me." I said._

"_Ah… then you must be..." He stopped himself. I turned to look at him questioningly._

"_Never mind... What's your name?" _

"_Bella." I looked down at my shoes._

"_Well, Lady Bella, let me introduce myself. I am Carlisle …The Guardiano Dl Tempo del Passato."_

_He bowed down as I blushed when he called me Lady, which I disagree because I am not a lady._

"_I give you my oath that I will help you get out of this cave." He smiled at me. I blushed._

"_You didn't have to do that."_

"_Don't worry. It's my pleasure to be in your service."_

"_Thank you." He gave me his hand and I accepted it. He held it as we walked towards the dark. His staff served as our torch._

_Suddenly, my foot got caught in something because next thing I knew, I was staring into the gold eyes I was mesmerized in awhile ago. I blushed._

"_I'm sorry... Did I forget to mention I was a klutz?" He chuckled._

"_Don't worry, Lady Bella. You won't be soon." He said as he set me down._

"_Don't be sure about it. I've been a klutz since forever." I smiled. He held my hand and we continued walking, him leading and me following._

"_Things can change, Lady Bella. And yours will come soon." I stared at him._

"_Why do you call me lady when you just experienced that I'm not?" I asked._

"_Well, it's out of respect for you." He said as he helped me up a cliff._

"_I feel old when you call me that." He chuckled._

"_Well, how about dear Bella?" he said as we continued walking._

"… _It works." I smiled as I teased him. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help myself!_

"_Alright… Dear Bella it is." He smiled as we continued walking._

_We were walking in silence until he suddenly stopped._

"_Carlisle, is something wrong?" I asked worriedly as I saw his eyes widen at something I couldn't see._

"_Bella!" he screamed as he suddenly pulled me out of the way. I landed on him, surprisingly._

"_What's wrong?" I screamed. He stood up and covered me with his cape._

"_Stay there and don't move!" He commanded. I peeked and saw something that froze me._

_It was a doglike creature, except it didn't look like a normal dog. It was as huge as a bear. He had long pointed ears. Its eyes glowed ruby red. It was crouching down with its vicious fangs. He growled at Carlisle._

_Carlisle glared at him and held his staff. I was worried. What if that doglike creature hurt him?_

_Suddenly, the dog pounced at Carlisle. I covered my mouth with my hand to avoid screaming._

_What Carlisle did shocked me. He closed his eyes, held out his staff in front of him and muttered a spell or something because the dog suddenly bounced back by a hidden force and slammed on the wall hard._

_The dog growled and attacked again. Carlisle avoided it and hit it with his staff. This continued for awhile. Until Carlisle said a spell and the dog vanished. I just stared in shock. _

"_Bella! Dear Bella, are you ok?" He asked me frantically as he wiped my forehead._

"_I'm... Fine.."_

"_I don't think so. You're shaking. I'm sorry you had to see that." I only realized I did because he told me._

_He wrapped his cloak around me and held me close._

"_Shhh... It's alright my Dear... It's alright..." He was rocking me back and forth now. This continued for awhile._

_It was Quiet. I could hear the soft drip of the water and Carlisle's soft soothing words to me. _

"_I'm fine now..." I whispered._

"_Are you sure?" He asked as he brushed my hair._

"_Yes. I'm fine..." I said. He looked at me and stood up. _

"_We need to get out of here before we encounter another one." He said as he offered me his hand again. We continued our walk._

"_What was that…. that thing Carlisle?"_

"_It was a Morte cane." He said._

"… _A what now?"_

"_A Morte Cane." He repeated._

"_I heard it the first time… But I don't understand Italian!" I said. He chuckled._

"_You will soon since you knew what it was." He smiled. I glared at him._

"_A Morte Cane is a death dog. It's a minion from the Strega Nera." He explained._

"_.. Strega Nera… I read that from the wall awhile ago..." I said._

"_It means Black witch."_

"_In Italian?" I smiled._

"_Yes." He smiled back._

"_Hey Carlisle, when you introduced yourself to me, what was that Italian sentence you said after your name?" I asked._

"_You'll find out soon, Dear Bella." He smiled. I looked down as we kept walking._

"_We're almost there." He announced. I looked up and saw light._

"_Light! Finally!" I jumped for joy and ran towards it._

"_Bella! Wait!" Carlisle screamed but it was too late now._

_I stopped in my tracks and my eyes widened. What... happened here?_

_Everything was... Dead… the trees had to leaves left and it was burned…. Everything was burned… houses…. Grass… There was nothing living in it… what… is this Dark Wonderland?_

"_Bella..." I heard Carlisle whisper behind me. I couldn't move… what... happened?_

"_Carlisle… what was that I read? In the cave... Did…. Did I cause this?" I asked, tears suddenly forming in my eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder._

"_No. what you read was a prophet. This happened 18 years ago."_

"_Is... this Dark wonderland?"_

"_Yes." He whispered. I couldn't say anything else. I just stared as I started crying. It was quiet between the both of us. I didn't understand why I was crying… Seeing this before me just stirred something in me._

"_Bella… We're running out of time." He said as he pulled me into the cave again as I saw more of those Morte Cane start to appear._

"_What do you mean?" I asked as I wiped away my tears._

"_You will wake up soon. Bella, the time has come." He said._

"_What are you talking about?" I said._

"_In due time Bella. You will understand everything. We will meet again, Dear Bella." He said as he placed something in my hand._

_I opened it and saw a necklace, or a medallion. It was gold and had a symbol. It had the Heart, the Clover, the Spade, and the Diamond._

"_What's this?" I asked._

"_It will help you soon. Always wear it, dear Bella. Always." I stared at him as he started to disappear... Or was it me?_

_I saw a group of Morte Cane starting to surround him. He smiled and said_

"_We will meet again."_

"_Carlisle!"_

I abruptly woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I was breathing heavily, and was sweating. I ran my hand through my hair.

What was that all about? Was…. Did it really happen? … This is so confusing. I have a headache….

**RINGGG!**

Ugh! Stupid alarm clock! I threw it on the ground as it broke… Scopata... Wait… What, am I cursing in Italian now? This is weird… I don't know what's happening anymore.

I was about to go out bed when I felt something small on my other hand. I looked down and gasped. It was the medallion that Carlisle gave me. Was my dream real? Ugh. I was so confused. And I if I sat here arguing with myself if it was real or not, I would be late to school. So I placed it on my desk and got ready for school. I stood up and walked towards my closet. I stopped and looked at the medallion again. Staring at it for awhile, I decided to wear it, since Carlisle told me to wear it always. I placed it around my neck and started getting ready for school.

~( * )~

I went down and got my breakfast. I've been living alone ever since I was 14. My parents died in a car accident and I've been alone ever since, not that I minded. It feels lonely from time to time but I got used to it. I was in a better condition now than I was before…

… Anyway,

I locked my door and went to my Ferrari Enzo. Yes, my family was rich. Filthy... Rich….

I started my car and drove to school.

~( * )~

"Hey Bella! You look really freaked out right now." Jessica asked me at lunch time.

"I'm alright. Just got a very weird dream last night." I said as I bit on my apple.

"God Bella! This is like… your tenth apple this week!" Mike said as he sat down beside me.

"What? What's wrong with eating apples?" I said.

"Nothing. Its just… You're addicted to it already! I know they say an apple a day keeps the doctors away. You treat apples like its Marijuana or something." Mike said.

"Yeah Bella, Did you hear that? It says you're supposed to eat an Apple a day!" Tyler said as he laughed and sat down.

"Since when was eating an apple a crime?" I said as I took the last bite.

"Ever since you finished that apple." Eric grinned. "We wouldn't want you accepting apples from strangers and end up like Snow White now, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah sure, because some witch out there wants me dead. Oh I'm scared!" I scoffed. "Please."

"Leave her alone guys. She's been like that ever since she was 10!" Jessica said. "At least it's better than eating two gallons of ice cream each day."

"Thank you Jessica." Mike said sarcastically.

"You just got pawned Man!" Erik and Tyler fist bumped. I swear. They can be Idiots at times.

"Hey guys." Angela said as she sat down. "Here Bella, my mom wanted me to give this to you." She passed an apple to me.

"Thanks Angie!" I said happily. "See that? That's what a good friend looks like." I said to my 4 other friends.

"Oh no. Angela! That's her 11th apple this week!" I glared at Tyler. "Oh but why does it matter? Who's keeping tabs anyway? Next thing you know, she'll be in a glass coffin and true love's kiss is the only thing that will save her." Tyler suddenly grinned widely. "On Second thought, keep eating apples Bella. If ever one of them is poisoned, I'll kiss you awake." Tyler puckered his lips at me.

"Hey! Excuse me but I'm pretty sure MY kiss will wake her up!" Mike interjected.

"Please. Your kiss will turn her into a frog!" Eric laughed. Mike started chasing Eric around.

I rolled my eyes. High Schoolers? More like Pre-schoolers.

"Why do you eat so many apples a day Bella?" Ben asked me.

"Hey! I don't tell you how to run your life!" I snapped.

"Calm down Apple queen, didn't mean to offend her royal fruitiness." Ben said as he raised his hands in a don't-kill-me manner.

"Yeah. If you piss of the Apple Queen, she will attack her with her apple minions!" The Table laughed.

"Oh haha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes again. "I swear. I sometimes have my regrets."

"On what? Eating too much Apples that results to you becoming more mean? Well thank God you finally see it!" Eric said as he kneeled on both knees on the floor.

"I thank the god who made this Appleholic realize this! THANK YOU!" Everyone was laughing now.

I stuck my tongue out. "You guys are such wusses."

"But you love us." Jessica said in between laughs.

"Especially me!" Mike chirped.

"As if! It's me she loves the most!" Eric said.

"The only time she's head over heels for both of you idiots is in your dreams. She loves me more than those apples she consumes 45 times a week." Tyler smiled as he hit his chest with his fist.

"Keep dreaming boy, the time Bella loves the three of you is when she's married to a hot vampire with bronze hair and Gold eyes." Angela said as she laughed. The others laughed as they watched me choke on my apple.

"Hmm… Scratch that… With those apple she's consuming, she's not gonna need to eat one to keep the doctor away. She needs about 50 of them and her friends that will end up in the emergency room." Mike snickered.

I stuck my tongue out. I swear. These are my goofy friends. And this is normal.

"Oh shit! The bell just rang! Guys! We better go!" Ben said as he ran.

We all hurriedly threw our lunches in the trash and started dashing to our classes.

~( * )~

Finally! School's over! Thank god! This was the most frustrating day in my life. No wait….. Today is just one of them. I was so preoccupied that I forgot about Carlisle.

I froze…

I forgot about him… Shit…. That dream totally slipped out of mind… I still didn't even know if it's real or not… And I haven't even thought about it… Ah screw it…

I took the medallion out of my shirt and stared at it while walking to my car…. It was beautiful with all its ancient-ness glory and all… And the symbols were pretty. Although it did feel like it was more of an emblem to a kingdom or something like that.

"Yo Bella!" I looked up and saw Tyler and the others hanging out by his truck. I smiled and waved at them.

"It must be a miracle today!" Mike shouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"You didn't trip!" Eric said. I stared at them in shock. I didn't trip? Seriously? Maybe what Carlisle said is starting to come true… Huh. Curiouser and Curiouser. Wait what did I just say? Ugh. I need answers… And I need them tonight.

I started the car and drove home. Something bothered me. I felt like there was someone staring at me or something. Like, bloodshot eyes were staring at me… I must be dreaming again. Hah. I'm dreaming and I'm not even asleep yet. This is getting out of hand.

I parked my car. Ah home sweet home. I went out of my car and started walking towards my door. I got my keys out when suddenly I heard something move in the bushes. I turned around and started scanning my surroundings. I stayed still for awhile, thinking that it might make a move again. Nothing. I shrugged and shook my head.

"You're going crazy Bells." I mumbled.

I continued walking towards my door when I heard a howl. I froze. I quickly turned around and screamed. I saw a hand pass me and it covered my mouth. I struggled, trying to scream again but failed. I was considering licking and biting the hand when I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Before the darkness consumed me, the last thing I saw where Red Eyes.

_ cio che non sarebbe, sarebbe _

**How's that for a first chapter? =)). Review please, if it wouldn't be much of a bother. **

**I'm sorry if I said things wrong in Italian. I'm just following what the translator on the Internet says. If it's wrong, please correct me. **

**~Dreamers sees the future~**

**Lys-Rayn**


End file.
